Trending
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku's found doing something indecent in class and everyone's about to find out about it. (* ʖ * ) [Now Izuku wishes for death ] [DekuMight]
1. Chapter 1: Package

**Summary:** Izuku's found doing something indecent in class. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) [Now Izuku wishes for death~]

* * *

 **Notes:**

This is for the DekuMightSquad Event! - You can see the remainder of the collection on Ao3.  
The prompt is "All Might catches/sees/finds out about Izuku being a creepy fanboy."  
We're going with the "finds out about" approach. :) Hopefully it's good enough. :b  
Somehow this is going to be 3 parts, why can't we just do a one-shot like normal people. PFT!

* * *

 **DEKUMIGHT WARNING!**

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so **if this ship isn't for you** or you have great disdain for it...

 **Please** don't waste your time on this and **read something you _will_ enjoy**. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

I hope this goes without saying: This is a fictitious relationship, **_don't_** emulate this in real life.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Package**

* * *

There was silence as Midoriya sat in the lobby of the dorms, but any person walking in could have cut his anticipation with a knife with how abundant and thick it was. It was already odd enough to have no one else at the dorm with him, but he'd made sure to plan this out strategically. When everyone else was out on a shopping trip together, he'd opted to stay behind to catch up on some studying and practice. Of course it was a bit of a thinly veiled lie, so he had a little trouble getting a few people off of his back - Iida and Tsuyu, in particular - but he'd managed to convince everyone to go without him. With what he was waiting for, he hadn't wanted anyone around to see what it was, for fear of judgment and ridicule. After all, it wasn't exactly conventional, and he couldn't believe that he was actually able to find someone to do his commission, and - from what he'd seen of their work - it would be quite realistic-looking... or at least as accurate as a picture could get, from the claims of reviews and the creator.

 _As a true All Might enthusiast, I had to get this! N - Not like I could ask Yaoyorozu-san to create it for me… That's…_

As he was lost in thought, however, there was a ringing of the doorbell. The suddenness of it had caused him to jump up startled and nearly fall onto the floor. Luckily, his honing of Shoot Style had increased his reflexive skills, and - while he was still a bit clumsy - he was rather skilled with the shifting of his weight and adjusting his center of gravity. Sometimes, he'd surprised himself with how he could catch himself with a hand and lightly shift his momentum into a flip. With a little bit of a smirk from how agile he'd gotten with some useful tips and tricks from Iida and from his observations of others, Izuku returned to his initial goal of answering the door. His hand placed itself on the handle of the door and he'd pushed it open, meeting eyes with the delivery man and the box he'd held. The dimensions of the box gave away its contents to Izuku and his excitement was starting to peak.

The usual greetings were exchanged between the two and Izuku signed off on the delivery before the man had saluted and left the premises. Izuku was surprised with how easily deliveries went into the dorm, but it probably helped that security would have stopped anyone who was a threat to the school if they tried anything through the delivery system. Shaking his head, Midoriya pulled himself away from going on the tangent of analyzing Yuuei's security and carried the box up to his room quickly, getting inside and pulling the cardboard apart delicately with his strength, looking at the contents of the package with hungry eyes. A half-meter sized plush of All Might in his normal form. With his knowledge of All Might paraphernalia, he'd searched high and low for something like this, but found that the plushies were only ever made for his Muscle Form, which made sense in hindsight. This led to him paying through the nose for this custom-made plush, the creator even noting that he must really have been quite the All Might fan to have made the commission. That much was obvious, at least.

 _W - Wow… they really put a lot of work into this… Maybe that price wasn't as high as I'd first thought it to be..._

The way the hair was intricately made to form exactly like All Might's and even the way the clothes hung off of the skeletal figure were all nuances that pointed to the crafter's skill and pride, which Izuku appreciated to no end. Pulling the tiny All Might into his chest, his arms wrapped around it comfortably and he'd let off a soft sigh. There was an interestingly musky scent to it, like some sort of men's cologne. The person who made this clearly took things like that into consideration, especially since they were creating plushies. Locking his door and moving over to his bed, Izuku had collapsed onto it and nuzzled his face into the chest of his soft, fabric hero. It hadn't taken him long to realize that his excitement and getting everyone off of his trail today had drained him, and exhaustion began to creep at the corners of his eyes. Just a few moments later and the boy had knocked out on his bed.

The next day had come and gone before Midoriya even had the chance to notice. From the morning classes, through lunch, and all the way to the very end, It had seemed kind of like a haze, and the boy had barely noticed when his teacher was waving so earnestly at him. Putting on a goofy smile and blushing a bit while waving back, Izuku had bowed respectfully towards All Might approaching him and his blush transforming into a warm and earnest grin. All Might placed his hand gently on Izuku's head and pet the boy, running his hand through the scraggly hair and stroking it affectionately.

"Your class was informative again, All Might."

"I try, my boy. Though, I must apologize about cutting this conversation short. I have a lot of work to address at the office. But we'll definitely have some time to spend together soon, Young Midoriya. You can count on it!"

The teacher bowed to the student before he'd turned on his heel and headed over to the faculty room. By this point, Izuku was the only one left in the room and he'd looked from side to side to confirm that the coast was clear. As far as he could tell, there was no one around. Not a sound to be heard and no floating uniform that told of Hagakure being around - and he was highly doubtful that she ran around the school naked. Placing his backpack lightly on the desk, he'd unzipped it and dug through to the secret compartment, pulling out the All Might plushie that he'd received yesterday, a smile beaming from his lips as he'd hugged it tightly, nuzzling his face into its chest and sighing.

"Oh, All Might. You were wonderful today, as usual. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you today, though…"

 _ **Not to worry, Young Midoriya! For I am here!**_

"Of course! And I'm so glad you are! You're so kind to me…"

 _ **How can I not be, my boy? You're compassionate and earnest! You're so special to me, Young Midoriya!**_

"You're special to me too, All Might!"

As Izuku was having this conversation, however, someone had started to approach the classroom from around the corner, carrying the usual scowl that was expected of him at this point. His ear twitched slightly at hearing a voice inside of the classroom he was looking to enter. This boy hadn't wanted anyone to see him coming back for his bag, embarrassed about having forgotten it in the first place. Peeking around the corner, he'd looked upon who was in the room, crimson hues catching an eyeful of Izuku cuddling his plushie. His embarrassment turned into a haughtiness that he hadn't felt for a long while. After all, Bakugou hadn't felt the need to glower over Izuku since before the Sports Festival, and he wasn't about to let this chance slip by.

Pulling out his phone, the blond bomber sneakily pushed his camera around the corner and started taking video of the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Izuku continued to cuddle and speak with the plushie without being noticed by the blond haired boy. This had probably been the most stealthy that Bakugou could ever have claimed to have been, holding back snickers and trying his damnedest to not laugh out loud on the spot as Izuku had his seemingly one-sided conversation.

 _ **You've gotten so good with One for All, I can't help but be proud of you. And you're only going to get better from here!**_

"You think so, All Might? Maybe I can even be the best in the class?"

 _ **Without a doubt! Remember, I expect great things from you, and that you are best suited to be the next Symbol of Peace.**_

"I won't let you down, All Might! A - And, n - now that you're retired and all, I - I'm definitely going to step up my game! A - And…"

 _ **What is it, my boy?**_

"N - Now that you have more time on your hands… I - I was hoping maybe… we could go see a movie or something together…?"

 _ **That sounds splendid, Young Midoriya!**_

"I'm so happy! I love you so much…! H - Hey, All Might… Can… Can I kiss you?"

 _ **Seems you're already a few steps ahead of me, my boy.**_

Izuku made a strange squeaking sound that baffled Bakugou, only being able to muster an eyebrow-lift from the display. What happened next, however, was something he had not expected. Izuku had lifted the plushie up high before pulling it in quickly and… having his lips press against the lips of the fake All Might. Bakugou could see Izuku's lips and tongue pushing onto the plushie's sewn-in lip and glide around it like the green-haired boy was a starving man looking to lick every last bit of sauce off of a plate. Katsuki could also very clearly hear Izuku moaning into the doll, and he'd looked into his phone screen to make sure he got the scene down to the last second.

"Oh, All Might~!"

Bakugou continued to try and curb his laughter, but was finding difficulty in holding it in this time. He was sure he would never be able to unsee this for the rest of his life. The video had continued to roll and the boy had opened his mouth to let out a hearty "HA," letting loose while the video was still playing. Alarmed, Izuku turned around and his eyes met with Katsuki's, blood leaving his cheeks as he'd turned pale with embarrassment and fear. Time seemed to stop for him and his eyes had focused solely on the phone in Bakugou's hand, intensely staring it down and wondering if Bakugou was taking the whole scene on video. How long had he been standing there? What did he see?

"God, you really take fanboying to the next level! Don't you, nerd!?"

From the reaction, it should have been obvious, but the pain that was gripping Midoriya's heart was almost too much to bear and he found himself unable to move or react to what was happening.

"Didn't mean to ruin your little... date, but this is priceless!"

Bakugou's fingers slid around on the screen for a few brief moments before there was a confirmation beep that rang through the air and into Izuku's ears. His blood had stilled to a creeping halt as his mind connected the dots. He was taking a video. And he's just sent it out. But to who? Honestly, that hadn't really mattered. People would see what happened and what Izuku was doing with the All Might plush.

 _My… life is over, isn't it…?_

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well there's part one! We'll try to get to the other two as soon as we can.  
Also, don't worry, All Might will be in the next chapter. :)  
 **Comments, faves, follows, etc. are always appreciated. ^^**

Feel free to read our other fics if you want! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Viral

**Notes:** We really hope you're feeling bad for Izuku :D

Some of you might not be aware, so I'll just make a note here:

* Uwabaki (上履き) are a type of Japanese slippers worn indoors at home, school or certain companies and public buildings where street shoes are prohibited. -Wiki

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Viral**

* * *

The weight that Izuku could feel in the atmosphere was immense. As he'd entered the campus, he could see people from other classes staring at him, whispering off to the side, or snickering. He'd known that Bakugou had gotten a video of what he was doing with his All Might plush already, but he didn't realize that the blond bomber would also have sent it out to everyone… Even if it was just on his own social media page, it wasn't as if Bakugou had a shortage of people that had added him or followed him… Midoriya was absolutely certain that news of his… actions… had gotten around to quite a few people already… On top of that, thanks to the power of the internet, Izuku was well aware of how quickly things could spread and how they could get out of hand…

Getting into the school building, he'd opened a cubby to retrieve his uwabaki when a torrent of paper had fallen out of the locker and he'd noticed that one of his shoes was missing. All along the papers, he could see crude drawings of his green hair and All Might's blond hair, circles with small bumps pushed together that were clearly meant to be their heads and lips respectively. Tears started to form on the edges of his eyes and Izuku took out his singular shoe and put away his outdoor shoes, picking up the papers that had fallen and tossing them in the trash, walking around with only the single uwabaki that was left to him. Crestfallen and dejected, he made his way to class 1-A.

Thinking he could retreat to the support of his friends and fellow classmates, Izuku pushed the door open with as much of a smile as he could muster. What he was met with, however, defied all expectations he could have had. He was the last student to arrive, and everyone had immediately turned towards the back door to stare at the green-haired teen. The silence that overtook the room was almost overwhelming, and the gravity of the mood made each of Izuku's steps feel as if anchors were tied to his legs. The people who he could expect to be snickering absolutely were - Ashido, Hagakure, and Denki in particular were making kissy noises. Most people were avoiding eye contact with him and turning away from him as he'd turned to look at them. Iida and Uraraka had nervous smiles on, as if they were ready to console him. Mineta very clearly had a look of disgust on his face. Under his breath, Izuku could just barely make out some words that he was saying.

"Why All Might…? He… He doesn't even have any titties… At… At least be attracted to his Muscle Form or something…"

Whispers of the other students started to make their way into his ears, Todoroki saying something about "perhaps illegitimate child was a bit off," Bakugou going off on how stupid it looked in person, Kirishima holding his hands together and bow-apologizing - probably on behalf of Bakugou - and Yaoyorozu was the most merciful, holding out the uwabaki that he'd been missing. Or at least one that was extremely similar to it. Perhaps something she'd made with her quirk…? Regardless, Izuku put it on, finding that it was a size too large but still feeling grateful for the kind gesture. When he'd turned to thank her, she was already back at her desk, avoiding visual contact with him.

By the time Midoriya had actually made it to his desk, a person could tell how downtrodden he'd been just by looking at his face. The smile he'd held as he'd been walking in had faded into a silent, solemn line. His eyes stared at his desk blankly, as he'd clearly been trying his hardest to hold everything back. Uraraka had placed a hand on his back, lightly stroking it to comfort him to little or no effect. Meanwhile, Iida was robotic, also patting Izuku on the back with short, jerky taps. It was clear that he was trying to help, but the uncomfortableness in his movement and on his face was far too apparent.

"D - Don't worry about it, Midoriya-kun! It - It'll probably pass! P… Probably…!"

Not exactly the most reassuring sentiment. The room was still buzzing with commotion when there was a bang at the front of the room that brought everyone's attention to the front door. Aizawa walked in with a deathly glare in his eyes and with a grimace that would put down small animals if it were given a chance. Slamming his folder onto his desk, everyone had sat at attention and turned to face him, except Izuku who was still staring at his desk.

"Shut up and pay attention. Class is starting. That includes you, Midoriya."

The familiar tone of the lunch bell rang throughout the school and the teachers had converged into the lounge area, All Might and Eraserhead casually discussing the curriculum for the coming weeks. From across the room, however, Toshinori couldn't help but catch the shrill, familiar laughter of Present Mic and the far overshadowed laughter of the ever audacious Midnight. Raising an eyebrow, Toshinori motions for Aizawa to follow him and they'd approached the other two, Present Mic's attention turning to All Might briefly before he breaks into a hysterical laughter, shaking his head and slapping his knee. Aizawa's face visibly grimaces as he sighs.

"What in the world are you laughing so hard about? We have lunch breaks so that we can take a break from the kids, you know. Can't you act your age for once?"

"NO, NO, ERASER. YOU **HAVE** TO _SEE_ THIS!"

"Could you not be so loud for once in your life? Ugh, what is it?"

Present Mic handed the phone off to Aizawa and the earbuds that were connected, the black-haired man placing one of the buds into his ear as he'd looked into the phone screen. His expression seemed to morph as his eyebrow lifted with intrigue before his lips started to curl up into a smirk. He seemed to be having trouble holding in his own laughter as well. Not knowing how to absorb this information, Toshi waited patiently for Aizawa to appear to be done, looking over at Present Mic and Midnight but not really getting any answers from that. Once Aizawa had finished reviewing whatever was on the phone, he'd held the machine out to Toshinori, the earbuds bundled up in the same hand.

"You should probably take a look at this, All Might. The fact that you don't know about this is kind of baffling, honestly."

"Know about what?"

Aizawa didn't seem to want to say more, as he was very clearly clenching his teeth to try and avoid laughing too hard. Taking the phone out of his colleague's hand, he'd put one of the earbuds into his ear and looked down at the screen, trying to process what he was looking at for a bit. At the moment, all he could see was the back of Midoriya's head. Not quite anything to make any deal about. In the next few moments, he would be proven wrong, as Izuku pulled out a stuffed plush of him in his true form. It was a little strange, but nothing to make a big deal about. What happened next, however, caused All Might's eyes to widened as far as they could possibly go as he watched and listened to his protégé.

 _[[ "I'm so happy! **I love you** so much…! H - Hey, All Might… Can… Can I **kiss** you?" ]]_

All Might's heart beat rapidly and his cheeks darkened a deep velvet as he'd watched Midoriya start to make out with the doll. He was unable to tear his eyes away, but he could hear two of his fellow teachers laughing up another storm while Aizawa was snickering. He could hear Present Mic mention that "this is what happens when you play favorites," and "are you gonna take him out to that movie?," but he wasn't looking to address any of that since his focus was entirely on the video. Toshinori fell into a chair and handed Present Mic his phone and earbuds back, holding his face with both of his hands to hide his embarrassment. This explained some of the looks he had gotten earlier that day, but was none the wiser to - and didn't think much of in those moments.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the tone for lunch being over had gone off at some point. Thankfully, this time was simply a conference period for All Might and he generally spent it doing paperwork. He'd remained in the lounge, his mind going a mile a minute as he'd tried to rationalize what exactly he'd been witness to.

 _Oh, Young Midoriya… Is this how you've always felt about me? And in my true form, no less? Even going so far as to bringing it to school… It's clear that you truly are my biggest fan…the ultimate fanboy. Though, is there more to it…?_

Having those thoughts in mind, the gears in All Might's brain were turning. He could only imagine what Izuku must have been going through right now with all of his peers. More than likely, the poor child was lacking in support for this particular situation, and what kind of teacher - no, what kind of friend - would he be to leave Midoriya in a vulnerable state such as that? There was so much to consider in such a short amount of time, as All Might knew that letting something like this sit had a high chance of leading to disaster. It was time that he truly thought about his feelings and relationship with the boy. Something he'd been putting off for quite awhile, seeing as how he was _supposed_ to be his mentor and teacher. It had seemed ill-advised to think too much on any… deviant thoughts he might have for the boy. This was becoming unavoidable, though. At the same time, he couldn't rush into this and say or do something that could jeopardize the great relationship they'd built after all this time.

 _How should I approach this… What do I do next…?_

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! See you next update~**


	3. Chapter 3: Better

The bell rang and students found their way into the classroom, Toshinori writing out some of the material for his class on the whiteboard behind him. He could hear whispers of Class 1-A as they'd come in, making reference to the video of Midoriya that was going around. Alongside that, All Might could tell that there was a heavy atmosphere in the room, making him pretty visibly uncomfortable. Turning around to face the class, none of the students would look him in the eyes, and as he'd looked over towards Midoriya, the child's head was hanging low, hiding his face from the teacher. Even as Toshi tried to get the boy's attention, it was clear that Midoriya was avoiding any sort of interaction. This caused Toshi to get a bit heartbroken, hoping that what he wanted to show Izuku later would pay off and wouldn't in fact bite him in the ass.

The entire length of the class proved to be tough on the teacher, and he could feel an aching in his heart. It was clear that Midoriya had been going through quite a bit from his fellow students, but to completely cut himself off out of embarrassment? Toshinori knew he was going to have to put this to a stop, since it was clear that he was trying to distance himself from the object of his shame. Perhaps it was time to be a bit more stern with his student so that they could talk? Or did this require a gentle hand? Class was just about over and he had to figure it out before it was too late and Izuku continued this cycle of avoiding him.

As the bell rang to signal that class was ending for the day, Izuku was rushing to get up before All Might had gently placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, causing Izuku to quickly turn around and look up at the hero with fear and a deep shade of red on his cheeks. Some of the other students began to snicker - believing that the hero was probably going to scold or reprimand him - while others kept their heads turned from the event and kept on walking out the door, feeling uncomfortable or believing that it was none of their business. Bakugou in particular was perplexed and held a cocky smile as he'd left, feeling that he'd done the ultimate damage he could possibly do to Izuku - probably feeling as well that there was another obstacle out of his way. He, in turn, also headed out of the classroom with Kirishima, who had a worried look for the green haired boy but hadn't said anything. Uraraka and Iida held the same looks on their faces but proceeded out the door all the same.

Once everyone had cleared out of the room, Toshinori let off a heavy sigh and lifted his hand to lightly run it through Izuku's hair, the gentle gesture putting a look of surprise on Izuku's face. All Might sat down in a chair next to Izuku's and gently hugged the boy, continuing to gently stroke his hair and making the red that was already on the teen's face grow an even deeper shade.

"Young Midoriya, I'm sorry that you've had to go through so much for my sake…"

"Wh - What are you talking about…? All Might, I -"

The retired hero cut him off with a simple finger to his lips. Tears started to form at the edges of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, light sniffling turning into rolling sobs as the weight of the past few days started to fall off of his back and he'd felt reassured that the teacher was still going to remain by his side. Toshinori held Izuku's shoulder with a small smile and a reassuring rub, feeling that he'd made the right choice of approach. It was clear that Midoriya had been facing this alone for the most part, and All Might was ashamed that he wasn't a more obvious and strong support system. Looking around, though, All Might could see that there were students that were still hiding around the corner, particularly Ashido, Denki, Mineta, and - though she wasn't exactly visible - Hagakure. Students loved their gossip after all…

"Come with me to the Teachers' Lounge, Young Midoriya. I would prefer we didn't have an audience."

Nodding without a word, Izuku picked up his backpack and walked out of the classroom with All Might, the students who were spying on them casually hanging out and trying desperately to pretend that they weren't spying on the two of them. Their trip to the teachers' lounge was, otherwise, uneventful. The children were either on their way home or busy doing club activities, so they couldn't focus on anyone else's lives for right now. In that respect, All Might was grateful that this incident didn't garner more attention than it did, which means it would probably silently fade into obscurity with students who weren't in class 1-A. Probably… All Might hadn't wanted to worry about that anymore, though, since - for now - it had passed. There were other things to attend to.

They both stepped into the lounge that was devoid of any of the other teachers, thankfully. Closing and locking the door behind him, All Might guided Izuku to a chair and let him sit down, opening his mouth to say something before Izuku had started speaking on his own, tears continuing to stream down his face and the words coming out in the same rambling way that he normally spoke in…

"A - All Might, I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would see me, and you're probably so embarrassed, I'm so, so sorry, I just wanted to kiss and cuddle you, I mean with the plushie, I mean not that I don't want to do that with you, but you were never supposed to find out, no one was supposed to find out, and things have gotten out of hand, it shouldn't have been like this, I should have been more careful and I - !"

To stop the boy from speaking further, All Might pulled something out of one of the drawers in his desk. Upon the sight of it, Midoriya completely froze, not quite sure what to say about what he was currently looking at. Messy, green hair, wearing a green jumpsuit with a cute pair of gloves and shoes to match, all in plush form and with a huge smile on its face. Its quality was actually on par with the plushie that Izuku owned and, perhaps, it was even the same creator. All Might owned a plushie of Izuku just like how the boy had one of the hero… All Might was also blushing as he'd showed the boy, but the blush was accompanied by a big grin.

"Young Midoriya, I managed to get in touch with the creator of your plush and they'd agreed to create one of you, since I'd mentioned that I was a fan from the Sports Festival."

Still quite stunned, Izuku nodded slowly before pulling out his own plushie of All Might and looking at the both of them together - which surprised the teacher, since he figured the teen would be too embarrassed to carry it around anymore. Perhaps it was all the support he was getting over the past few days, and All Might felt another wave of shame hit him. It was clear that Izuku was bewildered though, and was letting the moment sink in so that he could enjoy it. All Might took the initiative here and pressed the two plushies together, letting their mouths press against each other and causing the both of them to grow an even deeper shade of crimson. It was a bit embarrassing for All Might to do, but he thought it would be the best way to get his point across. The hero leaned in and held the boy's chin in his index and thumb, guiding the teen's eyes to his own warm, inviting gaze and putting on the best smile he could muster.

"May I kiss you, my boy?"

Wordlessly and practically breathless, Izuku nods his approval and Toshinori plants a kiss on his forehead tenderly, before moving lower and planting one on the tip of his nose, then finally pushing his lips against the boy's an affectionate move as he'd held the boy's face in place for each point of contact. Izuku practically swooned under All Might's touch, but he'd managed to keep himself up to hold the hero's kiss and savor it. As Toshi pulls away from the kiss, Izuku's face is now beaming with happiness and the teacher was glad to be able to see that smile again. Excited now, Midoriya took the plushie from All Might's hand and held the two of them together, pulling out his phone and leaning up against All Might to take a selfie with the two of them and the two mini-them together.

"Can… Can I take a picture of this, All Might?"

"Go right ahead, Young Midoriya. You deserve this much, I think."

Snapping the picture of the two of them together, Izuku puts on a grin and sends it out to Bakugou smugly, attaching the picture to a message:

 **You can go ahead and spread this picture. It's a lot better than the video. c:**

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! See you next fic~**


End file.
